May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by LetMeBeMe21
Summary: What will happen when Hogwarts must now participate in the Hunger Games? When one second year Griffindor and one first year Ravenclaw are reaped and must fight to the death with two other tributes from each district? And what will happen when the two fall in love, and must find a way to keep alive? Read to find out.


One bright morning in Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were laughing about a funny joke Ron had made up about a certain potions professor. the five of them walked to the Great Hall where breakfast was going to be served. They did not know about what would be waiting for them on the other side of those walls.

As they walked through to their specific house tables, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the podium. "Settle down now students. I have some news for you." He said. "Hogwarts will now be participating in a muggle event, called the Hunger games. We will select one girl and one boy from each house. They will go to a place called Panem. they will then be put in a public arena, where they will fight to the death." Every student in Hogwarts gasped at this. But not one of them knew what Hogwarts had put up witrh for the past one hundred years trying to keep them from being put in that arena to die. "Yes I know this is awful, but this is the capitol's way of saying 'we own every one of you, watch how we take your children and make them fight to the death.'"Dumbledore said. "However, you must be within the age of twelve to eighteen. Therefore, no first year student will be participating." There were a few sighs of relief in the room. "There will be a reaping this afternoon. It will be tellivised on muggle TV. I will explain how this works. Your name will be put in a large glass container filled with the names of your peers. If you are tweleve, your name will be put in once. If you are thirteen, tour name will be put in twice. If your fourteen, your name will be put in three times, and so on. Now I expect to see everyone of you here at fourteen hundred.

As the day went on, Luna became even more worried for her friends. She was only twelve, so her name was only in there once. She doubted that she was going to be picked. But now, she was picking out her outfit for the reaping. She was going to wear a cream coloured long sleeved blouse with a short sleeve dusty rose sweater over it, a lavender coloured skirt, lacy light blue stockings, and white Mary Janes. She admired her choice of wardrobe in her mirror. "I must do something with my hair" she thought to herself. She took a light dusty rose ribbon that matched the button up cardigan sweater she wore, and she tied it around two small sections of her long, curly, platinum blonde hair. She looked in the mirror. She was beautiful. She then checked the time. It was thirteen hundred, fifty-three. It was time to go to the great hall.

As Luna walked in, she thought she was going to be the only one who dressed up, but she saw that she wasn't. Almost everyone wore something different than what they wore this morning.

"Luna! Come sit over here!" A voice said. Luna looked over and saw Hermione standing up and waving to her. Luna went over and sat next to her. "Oh Hermione, you look brilliant!" She complemented her red dress and shoes. "So do you." Hermione said back. Luna smiled, then looked over to her left. She saw Neville siting alone on the other benches.

"Neville?" Luna said quietly. "Would you like to sit next to me?" Neville's face lit up as he nodded vigorously. He got up to sit next to her. He had had a crush on her since he saw her on the train. She sat by herself in the train compartment, and he had been looking for his lost toad again. She had found it, and was taking good care of it. He had been searching from compartment to compartment. When he came across hers, he opened the door, and fell in love. She had turned around and saw him. He was then brought down back to earth when the train hit a slight bump. "Um, excuse me?" He said in a weak voice. "Would have, by any chance, seen a toad?" The girl paused for a moment, and then picked something up from next to her. "You mean this?" She held up the chunky toad to him, and he was astounded. "Yes. I had lost him a while ago. I was looking for him. Thank you so much." He said as he took the toad from her small hands. "Oh, where are my manners. I am Neville. Neville Longbottom." The girl smiled. She stood up. She was so short and small compared to him. "I am Luna. Luna Lovegood. She said quietly, in her natural dreamy tone. "Well I hope to see you around. Bye." He said.

Neville sat next to her, and she got a funny feeling on the inside. She knew that she liked him. And every time she got near him, she got that same funny feeling. And little did she know that he liked her back.

"You look beautiful." He said before he could stop himself. "Oh no! Now she is going to know that I like her!" He thought as she looked at him. She felt embarrassed, but over overwhelmed with joy and excitement. How much it meant to her to get a complement from her crush. "Thank you." She said. "You look so handsome." He blushed as she said this.

"Students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said."Welcome to the reaping of the Hunger Games. I will choose one name from each glass bowl, and they will be the tributes of this year's Hunger Games. Now, we will begin with the ladies." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville all begin to hold hands, hoping that it will not be one of them, or their friends. Dumbledore walks over to one of the glass bowls, and takes out one card and walks back over to the podium. "Our female tribute for this years annual Hunger Games is..." he says. He then opens the the card. "Luna Lovegood" There are tons of gasps throughout the room. And also several breaths of relief from the Slytherin table. Luna stands up, and slowly walked down the isle. The stares that she is getting from other people start to frighten her. She joins Dumbledore onto the stage. "And now for the boys." He says. He walks over to the other glass bowl and picks out a card and walks back. "And the male tribute for this years annual Hunger Games is..." he says and opened the card as he did with the girls'. "Neville Longbottom." Neville is astounded. He did not want to be put in an arena to kill people. Especially the girl he loved. He slowly walked up to the stage and stood on the other side of Dumbledore. "These are the newest tributes for the annual Hunger Games." Dumbledore said, then motioned for them to shake hands. When they do, Neville looks right into Luna's eyes and Luna looks into Neville's. The both of them feel sparks, but too nervous and embarrassed to admit it, for the two of them would have to fight to kill each other, no matter how inhumane.

Suddenly they are taken away, and put into a room, where they are alone, and would have a few minutes for them to say goodbye to their friends and family. Suddenly,the door opened, and in came Harry, Hermione, and Ron. All of them join onto the couch in a group hug. Luna, Neville, and Hermione all start to cry, but Ron and Harry are trying to hold up better to seem more manly.

"Oh I don't want you to go." Says Hermione. 'Things won't be the same anymore. And I will miss you guys." She plants a kiss on Neville's cheek and hugs Luna again. "I wish you both good luck." She said. Harry and Ron give both of them hugs, and wish them good luck as well. Then they are taken away by the peacekeepers. All of them start to cry.

Luna sits on the couch, and wraps her arms around her legs. She begins to cry even harder. Neville sits next to her, and tries to comfort her.

"Hey, it will be okay" he said. He wanted to put his arms around her and pull her close to him and never let go. He wanted to so bad. But surely she wouldn't like that. So instead he took her hand, and helped her up. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped her face with it. He found himself staring into her eyes. "Um.. There will be more cameras at the station, so you don't want to look weak in front of everybody." He said. Then the both of them sat back down. Suddenly, the door bursts open. It is time for them to go to the station.


End file.
